The Covenant of Silence: The Awakening
by danielleanne
Summary: The Sons of Ipswich have a new generation in tow. What exactly happened in the beginning? Let's go back to where it all started. Summer camp before eighth grade, Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler go to camp for the most unforgettable summer ever! 13y/o POV
1. Boys of Ipswich

The Covenant of Silence: The Awakening

DANVERS

Today was the first day of our third year of summer at Camp Ivy. Me and my brothers—that's what we called each other even if we were just distant cousins—were waiting for the bus to leave while our parents fussed over us. It was like this every year, but this year was special.

"All right," said my mom, Evelyn Danvers, "Did you bring an extra toothbrush?"

"Yes, mom," I groaned. "I even brought an extra tube of toothpaste for Reid." Reid always forgot to pack his. "And Tyler's emergency inhaler, Pogue's extra underwear and another for Reid, just in case." I didn't like it, but ever since we were kids I've been the de facto big brother of the group. My brothers weren't exactly irresponsible—well, actually they kinda were—but I still did everything I could to keep them from getting in trouble.

"Oh my," Mom sobbed as she yanked me towards her for a hug. "My baby boy's all grown up!"

"Mom!" I groaned. "If they hear you, I'll never hear the end of it." My mother was about to reply when we heard Rosalind Simms, Tyler's mother's own cry, only much louder.

"My baby boy is all grown up!" It was followed by muffled sniggers coming from Pogue and Reid and a cry of outrage from Tyler as well.

Both of Tyler's parents came to say goodbye to him. My mother, Pogue's father and Reid's mother came alone. My dad was busy at his law firm, I didn't know where Pogue's mom was and Reid's dad was on a business trip(a.k.a. vacation in the Caymans).

Reid didn't care so much. He actually looked annoyed that his mother even showed up. I, myself was wondering why Meredith Garwin even deigned to see her son off when she could have been in Boston or New York having a lovely time at the spa. My father said he wanted to come, but he was too busy and we've tackled all of the basics during our talk anyway.

But it didn't matter to any of us if only Tyler's parents were present and accounted for. What mattered was that today was the day we prepared for our Awakening.

GARWIN

Baby boy, that's a riot, I thought to myself. Another dumb name to tease Tyler with. I was still trying to muffle my laughter when my mom's cutting voice stopped me.

"Stop that, Richard," my mom said stiffly as she reached out and smoothed my hair away from my head. I hated it when she used my real name. The parents were the only ones who could get away with calling me and Pogue by our real names. Any other person would get a brand new shiner for their troubles. I would have loved to groaned tell her to stop, but instead of getting a warm chastising look like Caleb's mom, I'd probably get bitch-slapped in front of my friends. I knew it was a bad idea, but I had to say something.

"Why'd you even come?" I asked her quietly, keeping my face away from the others.

"It's a very important day," she said curtly. "I'm just here to represent the family because your father's in God-knows-where screwing a Latin housekeeper or possibly a Chinese groundskeeper."

Although I've known about my father's transgressions since I was six, it still hurt to hear my mother repeat it to me. She thinks that if she reminds me enough of my father's sins, I'll probably forget hers. If I didn't care about my brothers so much, I'd probably bash Caleb's face in once I get my powers. Sometimes, I think he keeps on putting me down because my mother made a pass on him, which by the way would be the most disgusting and immoral thing I've ever known about my whole life.

"I appreciate it-" I started but she cut me off.

"Good, because I've done everything I can to raise you as an upstanding young man," my mom announced proudly—more to herself than me, I think. I'd rather congratulate my nanny, Mrs. Hall. "Now, I'll see you after a month. I'm going to Barbados and I won't be communicable through any lines except through the mainland hotel."

I nodded sullenly, because I knew she wanted me to agree with everything she said. I didn't care even if I knew that my mother had a satellite phone she used to call her European lovers that she could've used to call me. I didn't care that my friends' parents were going to call them at camp once a week for the whole summer. I didn't care that neither she nor my father would be home once I got back or that I'd have to spend the rest of the summer with the Simms. I didn't care about the trust fund that they set me up with so I'll keep my mouth shut about my father being a closet bisexual or that my mother was a sexually repressed pedophile. I just didn't give a fuck.

PARRY

"Poor Tyler," my dad, Wayne Parry said, shaking his head. "If I were him, I'd bury my head in the ground right now." I burst out laughing and high-fived him. My dad was the coolest. All of my brothers were jealous that he and I got along so well. He was the youngest in his Covenant so he was expected to be the immature one of the group.

"So you all set, sport?" dad asked, as he ruffled my shoulder-length hair. Mom said I looked like an 80's cokehead but my dad insisted I looked cool. And if it weren't for his—and don't tell anyone about this—mild alopecia, he'd probably grow out his hair as well.

"Yep," I told him proudly as I lifted my duffle bag. "Got my Playboy, Penthouse, Juggs and the classic FHM right here." I patted the bulky part of the bag. "By the time we get back, I'll be a man!" I said this while pounding a fist on my chest.

"Did you even bring any clothes?" my dad asked sarcastically.

"Caleb brought my underwear," I told him.

"You're such a loser," he said grinning. "Just remember the talk, okay?"

"Of course, dad," I told him seriously. "I brought condoms and a copy of the birth control pamphlets mom kept shoving down my throat." I knew he was talking about the Awakening process, but we loved yanking each other's chain. He understood I was joking because he just shook his head again.

"Smart ass," he retorted.

"Where'd you say mom went again?" I asked him.

"She said she needed to go to your grandmother's. Said it was an emergency." Dad was looking away but I didn't really understand why so I just let it slide. I didn't know it at the time, but that was probably the last time my dad and I would laugh together.

SIMMS

"Mom!" I groaned. "You just gave Reid another reason to make fun of me!"

"I don't care," My mom, kept crying. "I don't have a baby anymore!" My dad just rolled his eyes and grinned while he patted my mother's back.

"Forgive her," my dad said mock-solemnly. "She'll just have to make do with the baby she has left." He pointed significantly at himself and my mom just laughed and pushed him away. My dad was the oldest of their Covenant so it really was kind of funny of him to refer to himself as a baby.

"I'll call you everyday," my mother continued, but she stopped bawling, thankfully.

"Mom, I'll probably be busy," I protested.

"Yes, having fun like any other teenage boy," my dad added.

"Ty, baby," my mother said, her eyes watering again. "Promise me you won't have sex at camp."

"Moooommm!" I groaned. I looked at the others and was grateful that they weren't listening this time.

"Rosalind, that's enough," my dad said playfully. "You're son's gonna burst a blood vessel if you don't stop embarrassing him!" Sure enough, I was redder than a ripe tomato when I saw my reflection on one of the parked cars. My mom was an expert on mortification.

"I'm serious, Glenn!" my mom exclaimed. "I won't have my son screwing random teenage girls at camp just because his friends are doing it!" I was still getting over the fact that my mom said screw, when I thought about how she would know if my friends were having sex. We were thirteen years old for crying out loud! Did that mean that they started doing it at my age? Oh god. I unconsciously visualized my parents and because of Pogue's preference in pornography being the only version of sex I'd ever seen, it's safe to say that I am mentally scarred for life.

"Fine," my dad conceded. He turned to me and said, "Son, don't let your mother find out about you "screwing" he did the quotation marks with his fingers, "any teenage girls at camp, got it?" I just nodded hoping they'd stop talking, forever, if it's possible.

The counselors started calling the campers onto the bus. My dad cleared his throat and asked the rest of the covenant to gather around. Everyone stopped fussing and came over to us where we wouldn't be heard by the other campers and their families.

DANVERS

"All right, boys," Glenn announced. "This is the first day of the beginning of the rest of your lives."

"Dad, that's so lame," Tyler said while rolling his eyes. Pogue and Reid just kept nudging each other, but I was listening intently. We've all had the talk with our fathers—not the birds and the bees talk, my mother took care of that(Insert gagging motion here)—and we were well aware of what was going to happen over at camp.

"Anyway," Glenn continued, shooting his son a reprimanding look, "Gorman will present on the camp grounds and it's your responsibility-"

"Caleb's" Reid interjected unhelpfully.

"-to find him and begin the Awakening process." The Awakening was inevitable either way, but the Covenant devised a process wherein our powers would be suppressed until a spell was cast even when we turned thirteen. A long time ago, our powers were Awakened by themselves at the stroke of the second of the minute of the hour of our birth. Coincidentally, we were all born on different dates but at the same exact time. 11:12 PM. We had no idea what it meant but we assumed by adding the numbers you'd get the number 5. The number of persons each coven had.

But through the years, the lifetime of our ancestors dwindled to the point of their middle ages because our powers were so addictive and that having them Awakened at full force increased the chance of earlier mortality when one of us ascended. None of us knew our grandfathers because they were only alive long enough to produce an heir. Some of the records even said that Tyler's great, great grandfather was artificially inseminated(Yuck!) because he was already dying.

By then the Awakening process was already in effect but most of the covenant still became addicted to the power. On the day we were born, our fathers used a powerful spell to keep our powers at bay until such a time as it was able to be Awakened. In our great grandfather's time, they realized that if the powers weren't Awakened by the time our thirteenth year ended, there was a probability of spontaneous combustion. Poor Cyrus Parry. I guess that's how the theory was discovered. Now, when we turned thirteen, we only felt a tiny surge of power that indicated that our powers were Awakened but still dormant. We had to wait until Tyler's birthday—he was the youngest—last week before we were allowed to be fully Awakened.

I knew why our parents were fussing more than usual. It was possible that this might be the last time they'd see us as the normal little boys they had. We were going to be the most powerful human beings on the planet and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Out of all of us, I was the only one who understood the gravity of our situation. If any of us became addicted to the power, there was a huge chance that we'd die on the day of our ascension, give or take a few weeks. Having powers wasn't cool. It was a curse.

Glenn's speech wasn't long and he made a few jokes about Tyler which I was sure Reid made a note to remember later on. We all hugged our parent's goodbye and promised to be good. The Awakening wasn't the only cool thing about this summer. This was the summer that we'd graduated from being immature boys into being immature teenagers.


	2. Tyler: Bus Ride

TYLER: BUS RIDE

I hurriedly climbed the bus before the others because my mom was on the verge of another one of her waterworks and I'd had enough of them embarrassing me to death. There was no point in avoiding my brothers because we always sat at the back of the bus every year.

Caleb was right behind me and sat across the aisle from me. The backseat was reserved for Reid and Pogue, the poster kids of ADHD, who were now pushing and pulling each other to get to their seats.

"Hey Baby Boy!" Reid called. The other kids inside the bus looked at us, but didn't linger. I scowled at him to no avail. I would be known as Baby Boy Simms, or Baby Boy Tyler until the end of summer until Reid encounters my mother once again.

"Cut it out, guys," Caleb warned. "The counselors are watching." Sure enough, the new counselors—high school kids from the Spencer Academy—were looking at us and whispering to each other. We had one girl and one boy counselor on our bus. They haven't introduced themselves yet, but as soon as the bus started moving, they'd probably start making us sing bus songs.

"We're just playing around," Pogue said as he leaned over Caleb's seat. "Why don't you try it so Melissa will stop ignoring you?" Caleb flushed a brighter shade of red, than I ever did and I leaned forward to see where Melissa Gaines was seated.

She was a few rows ahead of us, but I didn't notice it before because I was too busy looking down at my shoes to see the other campers. Melissa Gaines was our age and the daughter of a family friend. She had blonde hair with perfect Shirley Temple curls that fell down her back and blue eyes like mine. We think she and Caleb are engaged to be married in the future because that's what the covenant usually did. Find suitable companions for the members and marry them off when they graduate high school.

I was glad that my mom didn't like any girl for me, yet. I'd hate to be teased like Caleb if that ever happened.

"Shut up!" Caleb said as he attempted to punch Pogue, who landed on Reid who was laughing his butt off.

"Anyway," Pogue said as the bus driver started the engine. "I've got some gifts for you guys." He started rummaging in his duffle bag and came up with some magazines which I assumed was of the non-minor variety. We ignored the counselors' half-hearted attempt to rile the campers up with their corny songs. Some were interested and sang along, but most of the kids at the back part, like us, had no intention of spending three hours singing 99 Canteens of Juice.

"Penthouse for Reid," he said as he passed Reid a magazine with a woman wearing nothing but a man's shirt on the cover.

"Awesome!" Reid exclaimed as he began to scan the pages.

"Here's a mild one for you, Cay," he said as he passed Caleb an FHM. Caleb was about to refuse but even he was interested in the reading material. FHM wasn't as dirty as the other magazines Pogue and Reid preferred. Sometimes I wondered why I was Reid's best friend and Pogue was Caleb's. It's true, Pogue and Reid sometimes ended up in fistfights with each other but I got the impression that Reid disliked Caleb more than he did Pogue sometimes.

"And for Baby Boy Tyler," he said as he grinned evilly. "A big 400-page spread of Juggs!" Reid and caleb stopped reading their magazines and looked at the thick magazine Pogue was holding.

"That's disgusting, Pogue," I told them, but even Caleb, the boy scout was interested in looking at the pictures of half-naked women. I liked looking at his magazines, but I hated it when they put me on the spot like that. Always treating me like I didn't know a thing about stuff like Penthouse or Playboy. If my mother didn't clean my room every day, I'd probably have a bigger collection than Pogue's. Or maybe not.

"Boys," Pogue announced without taking his eyes off the magazine. "I get first dibs on the last shower stall." Reid groaned and punched Pogue lightly on the back. Everyone knew—the boys, that is—that the last shower stall in the boys' bathroom at camp was the only one that was sufficiently hidden for the guys who wanted to take care of business while at camp.

"You guys," I started. They inclined their heads but they were still looking at the magazine. I hate to admit it but so was I, but still, I couldn't get my mind off what was bothering me.

"Do you think I'll get my powers at camp?" I asked them.

"What the-Shhh!" Pogue exclaimed as he smothered me with the magazine. All I could see was Mammoth Marla's chest, as I tried to get it off.

"Do you understand the concept of Covenant of Silence?" Caleb said as he and the others pulled me further towards the back where we were separated from the others by a row of seats.

"No one heard me," I retorted.

"Yeah, Caleb," Reid interjected. "Stop giving, Baby Boy a hard time." I let that one slide and waited for Reid and Caleb to stop glaring at each other before Pogue answered my question.

"Ty," he said as he patted my shoulder. "We're all gonna get our…er…gifts. It's like tradition or something. You've passed the chronological mark last week, ergo; you'll receive your powers just like the rest of us."

"And it'll be so sweet!" Reid said wistfully as he propped his arms on the back of his head.

"And dangerous," added Caleb. "I just hope we don't get addicted."

"We won't" Reid said derisively. "Unlike some people…" Only I heard that last remark but something told me that Caleb heard it too because his jaw tightened. I wondered what that was about.

"Besides," Reid continued. "They're giving us a whole day to use our "gifts" to let out the backwash of the suppressed powers. After that, it's every man for himself." He was right. Our powers were going to be at its peak after we're awakened and if we didn't let some of it out, there was a slight chance we'd become insane. And I'd hate to get started on that spontaneous combustion thing.

"So when we get our po-gifts, what do you wanna do first?" Pogue asked no one in particular. Caleb and Reid looked at each other, then they both grinned.

"Fly." They said together. These were the times that made me feel good about having them as brothers. We didn't have moments like this anymore, when we all got along even with the teasing.

"I wanna use it on girls," Pogue announced with a hint of mischief in his voice. Reid's ears perked up and Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Girls?" I repeated. "How?"

"Duh!" Pogue said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Love spell! Or in this case, lust spell!"

"Do you even know how to do that?" I asked him. I didn't want to tell them, but I was as intrigued about it as they were.

"Nope, but I bet Gorman has some books about it," he replied contemplatively.

"Hell, yeah! Let's do that first! Or maybe after flying… We won't get to use these powers like that after our twenty four hours are up." Reid's remark made sense and we all agreed to use our powers to fly after they were Awakened. I couldn't wait. I just hoped that just because I was young, it didn't mean that my powers had to be the weakest.


	3. Caleb: Camp Ivy

_A/N: Okay… As of 5PM(Standard Philippines Time: Check the web for reference) on this 7__th__ day of December 2008, I'm telling those who've put this story on alert and have read the first two chapters, to read it again! I made a lot of changes because some of my real-world facts weren't really…er…factual. Haha. So, just read it again so you'll get the movement of the story from now on. I really need to get a beta-reader. A neurotic beta-reader! Please PM me if that's you. Haha._

_P.S_

_If you've read the comic book, please don't correct me about the name of the camp, names of the parents or how you perceived the guys. This is kind of an A.U story because I'm making up some of the facts but I'm doing my best to stick to the original storyline._

CALEB: CAMP IVY

The counselors, whose name was Jenny Hallow and Mark Branahaugh, instructed us all to get off the bus in a single file, which only a quarter of the occupants followed. Reid and Pogue were the first ones to stand and walk to the front even while the bus was still in motion. A few of the other guys crowded the door with them as they got off. Most of the girls stayed behind, knowing that some of the guys were likely to cop a feel, now that most of us have reached puberty and were more likely to do so.

Tyler and I waited for the girls to get out since we were all the way at the back.

"Hi Caleb."

I turned around and saw Melissa Gaines get up from her seat, a dark-skinned girl with glasses, next to her. Tyler had already gone ahead and we were the only ones left on the bus.

"Yo, Caleb! Hurry up!" called Pogue. I ignored him and greeted Melissa.

"Hi Melissa," I said to her and allowed them to pass first. The girl she was with glanced at me and then ducked her head before going on ahead.

"So how was school?" she asked.

"Uh, same as always," I said.

"Oh yeah," Melissa chuckled, then blushed. "Right. Same school. Anyway, see you." She hurriedly left and I was a little confused by her reaction. Maybe she heard the guys teasing me about her and now she's humiliated because of me. I shook my head and followed her out.

We left our bags at the dirt quad that was surrounded by the cabins that we were going to stay in. We weren't afraid of anyone taking our stuff because most of the kids who went here didn't need to steal. Camp Ivy might be a summer camp but it was still a rich-kid's summer camp. After that, me and the guys followed everyone else at the outdoor auditorium where all the programs and bonfires would be held.

We went to our spot in the middle of the seats where we always sat together. It wasn't like it had our names on it, but every year since we came here we've been sitting on the same spot. It was our last year at camp since we'd be starting eight grade after summer and we'd be too busy with summer reading lists and homework to even bother going to camp anymore.

"Hey, ho! Let's go!" The chant started quietly and then erupted into cheers as the counselors emerged from the stage waving banners of the different cabins that we would be assigned to. Each cabin had ten kids, five boys and five girls. Last year, I was with Tyler while Pogue and Reid were assigned to different cabins.

"Check out the newbies!" Reid exclaimed as he pointed at the female counselors who were only a few years older than we were. Spenser Academy made good on their reputation. The counselors were all able-bodied girls that looked more like models than actual students. Even the girls around us were giggling with each other because of their male representatives.

However, we were well aware that none of them would even take a second glance at us because not only was it illegal in the State of Massachusetts, no high school student would ever find thirteen year-old kids interesting.

After the counselors introduced themselves—I knew all their names on the first try—the camp director, Mrs. Calhoun ran out waving a huge torch. She was a forty year-old widow who devoted her life to camp after her husband died in a car accident. She looked young for her age with her chestnut hair and smiling face, but when you get closer you could see the crow's feet that appeared the year after Mr. Calhoun, the last camp director, died.

It was the middle of the afternoon but the ceremonial bonfire was always lit every orientation. As uncool as being excited about camp was for the high school students, even us guys were whooping and clapping as the bonfire was lit.

"Welcome back to Camp Ivy!" Mrs. Calhoun announced. "How was your trip?"

Everyone made exasperated noises which made the counselors frown and the assistant directors laugh.

"Former campers you know the drill, but for the newbies—that's probably what the others will call you—here's the drill. After this announcement, each counselor will go up and announce his or her roster. After your name is called, I want you to go to your designated seat with your cabin members. After orientation, you'll meet in your cabins and the counselors will announce the rules and regulations of the camp. Listen intently or else we're not responsible for your ignorance once you get detention. That means you, Garwin and Parry!" Reid and Pogue stood up and bowed to the crowd, making most of them laugh.

"Now, Jenny Hallow of Harvard Cabin, come on up!" The cabins were named after Ivy-League schools. It was a way for camp to make the parents feel like it was better than the ones who make the kids make wallets and lanyards. And it really was cooler than other camps. Not that I've ever been anywhere else.

After roll call, we each went to our separate cabins. We all received different cabin assignments but I was glad that Tyler's was next to mine. Reid had a thing for singing in the cabin and Pogue kept the girls screaming all night—not in a sense that you think; he just likes playing pranks on them. But I think that's changed now.

I got Yale. Reid got assigned to Dartmouth. Tyler was in Princeton and Pogue, ironically, got put into Harvard. After that, Mrs. Calhoun announced the schedule of activities which included touch football, swimming, rowing, Jet Ski races—Pogue whooped by himself when he heard that, rock-climbing and the best part of every year, human scavenger hunt.

The counselors presented a dance number that none of us liked, except for the part with the girls, anyway. I looked at my cabin mates and I saw the girl Melissa was sitting with, the one with the glasses. I caught her looking at me and then she abruptly turned away. Okay, I admit that the genes in our families are more than commendable, but it still made me uncomfortable whenever I find out that some of the girls have crushes on me. I get crushes too, but I don't stand around with the guys and snicker about them when they know I'm looking. But I doubted that this girl was eyeing me that way. Maybe she was just curious.

_Caleb…_

I looked around to see who called me.

_Caleb…_The voice turned spooky and then I knew who it was. I looked behind me at Harvard and saw Pogue grinning at me.

_Cool trick, huh?_

My eyes widened when I saw that Pogue's lips weren't moving.

"What the…" I mouthed in astonishment.

_I taught it to Reid while we were on the bus. He's freaking the shit out of Tyler right now._ Pogue laughed out loud which made his counselor look at him funny.

I looked at where he was pointing and saw Tyler's head twitching all over the place, probably looking for the sound of Reid's voice. Reid himself was acting nonchalant but I could see his shoulders trembling from way over here.

Even if our powers were dormant, we could still do minor tricks like conjure elements; make fire, wind and water. We could move things with our minds but only an inch or so. I never admitted it, but that little taste of power made me wonder about the Awakening and especially our ascension. That's when our powers come into full power, but the downside would be it kinda sucks the life out of us. I concentrated hard and tried to say something in my head.

_Pogue_. I looked at him but he had no reaction at all. Maybe if I shouted it at him. _Pogue!_ Still no reaction.

_POGUE!_

_Ouch, Caleb! _Pogue whipped his head away and tapped his ears as if my voice could be heard from outside. _I heard you the first time!_

I grinned to myself and sent a message to Tyler.

_Ty, Reid's playing with you. Try talking to me in your head._

Tyler was so surprised by my voice that he fell off his chair. Reid and Pogue burst out laughing which made everyone else look at Tyler and laugh as well.

Tyler gave everyone a meek smile and arranged himself on his seat. Tyler was a good sport most of the time and he'd learned that it was better to acknowledge the joke played on you graciously than to throw a fit which would make him look like a loser.

_I hate you, Cay!_ I heard Tyler say.

'_Sup, brothers, Reid said. Join the conference, cerebral guru master._

_What can I say?_ Pogue said into our minds. When you're bored…

_That was not funny, Reid,_ Tyler said, his mental voice obviously annoyed.

_Sorry, Baby Boy_, Reid said as he grinned from his seat.

_You too, Caleb_, he said.

I grinned sheepishly from my seat and shrugged my shoulders.

I wondered what the campers were thinking while they were looking at the four of us staring at each other from across the auditorium.

_They'll probably think we're gay because we're looking into each other's eyes_, Reid joked.

_You can read my mind!?_ I cried.

_Were you trying to think quietly?_ He asked, laughing.

_Okay, let's cut the crap and talk about this later…loudly. I mean…You know what I mean!_ I told them.

Before I stopped the tiny surge of power I was releasing, I heard Reid's mental voice saying, _He's even more of a party pooper inside our heads._


	4. Reid: Unprecedented Kiss

REID: UNPRECEDENTED KISS

The boys and I waved at each other after getting our stuff and heading out towards our respective cabins. I looked around for the large cartoon moose that would signify the Dartmouth cabin. As soon as I found it, I looked across the quad for the Princeton and Harvard cabins. No point in looking for Caleb's when I have no intention of sneaking in his.

When I saw the Pogue's Harvard emblem of the John Harvard guy at the other end, I knew our time at Camp Ivy as the bad-asses was at an end. Those directors finally learned the value of a hundred meter distance.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and saw a girl, with long brown hair and bangs hanging over her eyes looking at me earnestly. She was probably a newbie because I didn't recognize her.

"Can you tell me where to find the Cornell cabin?" she asked meekly.

"Of course! Here, I'll take you there," I said to her pleasantly.

I gave her one of my winning smiles and threw my duffle bag over my shoulder as I laid an arm over hers. She wasn't as overwhelmingly pretty as Elizabeth Knave, the sweet British blonde chick from my cabin, but she'd probably do as one of my groupies. I wondered briefly what happened to the Garwinators, my own personal fan club at Spencer Elementary. Pogue's Pogue-natics were still in circulation, lucky butthead.

"I was in Cornell last year," I lied helpfully. Honestly, I had no idea where it was. I didn't even know what their mascot was. Even though the cabins were placed around the quad, the entrances were over to the side and the emblems were barely visible because even if we paid a shitload of money to go here, they rarely did any renovations on the external parts of the cabins.

"I'm Abby Pearce," she said softly, as she looked down her shoes, while we walked.

"My name is Reid, Reid Garwin," I said proudly, hoping she'd glance up. I was a little curious about her eyes.

"I know who you are," she replied. I was a little surprised. Most shy girls didn't even try to come up to me to say hi when they knew who I was.

"Really? Do you go to Spenser Middle School?" I asked her. She shook her head and hair silky hair brushed my hand that was hanging over her shoulder.

"But I'm going to in the fall," she answered.

"So how'd you know who I was?" I ventured.

"I just do," she replied, lifting her head. I then found myself looking into the prettiest pair of brown eyes I'd ever seen. Looking at them made me feel like bundling up in a warm jacket on a cold winter night. Huh… That's new.

"Um, Reid," she said turning to look at my hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You're kind of squeezing me too hard," she said like she was embarrassed at herself for pointing it out. I was the one who should be embarrassed. I was a little too tense for my own good so I loosened my hold on her and she sighed audibly in relief. What? Didn't she like me touching her?

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?" I asked her. Her cheeks flamed after I said this and she vigorously shook her head. What a nice conversationalist.

I didn't know what to say so I kept on walking, my arm still slung over her shoulder. We circled the quad a couple of times before we reached the Cornell cabin. All around us, campers were roaming around, looking for friends or else just going around. Some of the guys were making fun of their mascots, like the Harvard guys. They were talking to each other in Ye Olde English. How uncool is it to have a snooty old guy for a mascot? The others were scaring the girls with bear growls and lion roars. Always good to know that the Ivy-league schools have something educational to offer the children of America. Then I made a mental to memorize the cabin hymn—it's just like the school hymns but with altered lyrics—so I'll have something to sing the campers to sleep.

Along the way, I saw Tyler who looked at me disapprovingly and Pogue who gave me a thumbs-down for the quality of the girl. I didn't really care. I kinda liked walking in complete and uncomfortable silence with a girl who claims to know me but I have no idea of ever having known her.

"So this is Cornell," I said to her. We were standing in front of the entrance where a large Grizzly bear cartoon was licking his jowls. She looked at me and smiled. I felt a little woozy at the sight but I didn't know why. Maybe I was getting hungry.

"Thanks for walking me, Reid," she said quietly.

"No problem, Annie," I said, smiling. She frowned and then she faltered. The last thing I ever thought she'd do was kiss me straight on the lips. It wasn't like Kaitlin Yeats's cherry-flavored kiss. It wasn't like Kira Snider's tongue-on-tongue warp speed make-out session. It was just Annie's simple, feather-light brush of the lips.

She was still frowning. Was I a bad kisser? Actually, I was at the time because I did absolutely nothing but stop and stare at her. She nodded curtly and ran inside the cabin, but not before saying, "My name's Abby."

I was never good at remembering names. Heck, there was even a time I forgot my father's name when someone asked me—and I was named after him! I wanted to kick my head again and again. Maybe when I got my powers, I'd try doing that. But right now, all I could do was whisper her name and smile to myself. "Abby…"

"Yo, Garwin!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and got a sack of clothes in the face for my trouble.

"What the hell?" I yelled when I finally untangled the drawstring bag form my head.

"You haven't been in your cabin yet and you've already scored," Pogue said as he patted my back while he grinned proudly. "But, I was coming here to tell you about Lisa Dee and our impromptu trip in the communals."

My face reddened a little at the thought of Pogue seeing Abby kiss me when he was coming over to tell me about his own excursion with the hottest girl in our class. I knew it sucked, but I was a little ashamed of it. Pogue didn't notice my discomfort and continued his tale.

"You know that thing? That I told you, that Kenneth Gardiner's brother did with Ally Wenton's sister's roommate at the Academy?" As confusing as that question sounded, I knew the answer very well because Pogue had been bragging the whole week before summer camp started that he'd finally found someone who would do it. And it just had to be Lisa Dee.

"You got a..?" I said unable to finish the statement because it was totally surreal.

"Yeah, and it was awesome!" Pogue said excitedly, as he locked his arm around my head.

"Dude, I am never kissing Lisa Dee ever again!" I told him as I tried to whack him away. My head was still in a fierce armlock when I saw a couple of sandaled-feet—girls called the shoes espadrilles, I think…hell, it's a sandal—and who else would we come across, but Lisa Dee herself. Pogue let go of me immediately and grinned apologetically at Lisa. I was so stunned that I didn't even know how to react.

"Why would I even want to kiss you again, Garwin?" Lisa sneered, but she looked like she regretted it and was close to tears. I guess it kind of hurt her to know she's never going to kiss me ever again. "You are the worst kisser ever! And you!" She turned to Pogue and pointed a pink-polished finger.

"You! Urgh!" She then flipped her platinum blonde hair, before huffing away.

"See?" Pogue said waving a hand at Lisa's retreating figure. "That was girl-talk for 'I'll see you back there after chow.'" We watched the curvy figure of Lisa Dee disappear inside the Brown cabin and then slam the door.

"Nah," I said shaking my head. "I'm still not gonna kiss her again."

"What's this?" I asked him, holding up the bag of clothes he threw at me.

"Extra underwear and toothpaste courtesy of Mr. Danvers," Pogue said. "He didn't want to miss the introductions in his cabin so he told me to bring it to you."

"Caleb, Caleb, Caleb," I sighed. "Always the boy scout." I looked inside and sure enough, there was a brand new pack of gray checkered boxers—Caleb's taste in clothes is so generic—and a large tube of toothpaste. I was a little annoyed at Caleb's assumption that I didn't bring toothpaste again even if he was right. But he didn't have to bring me extra underwear.

I looked inside my duffel bag and found a bunch of rolled up briefs and I groaned internally. My mother had the maids replace my underwear again. I hated briefs. If I hadn't burned my polo shirts and chinos and she'd replaced my regular clothes with them, I'll probably run screaming back to Ipswich and burn her Jimmy Choo collection.

"I gotta find Tyler and give him his inhaler. I heard the Princeton counselor hurrying to find the nurse."

"He definitely lost the first one," I said shaking my head. "I'll find it later." The three of us took turns looking for Tyler's inhaler whenever he lost it because if he was the one looking, he never found it. If one of us did, we usually use it to blackmail Tyler. After he cried when we were kids, Caleb stopped, but Pogue and I never did.

"See you at dinner!" Pogue called as he ran towards Tyler's cabin. I nodded and walked back to my cabin. That's when I noticed the Cornell cabin was only three cabins away from mine. Either that girl had the worst sense of direction, or else she's probably stalking me. The latter was the biggest possibility because when I looked up the cabin, I saw one of the blinds shut immediately. But not before I saw the slender figure whose shiny brown hair glinted in the sun.


	5. Caleb: Yale

CALEB: YALE

The Yale cabin looked like all the other cabins except for the school's bulldog emblem which was decorated all over the place, even on our beds. The cabin was divided into two large rooms by a small common area in the middle. One was for girls and the other for boys. There was a tiny bathroom that was used after curfew when we weren't allowed outside. The counselors slept in the administration building because the directors thought that they were the ones to watch out for. If they only realized what puberty meant for Reid Garwin and Pogue Parry.

There was no specific requirement for a camper to be assigned to any of the cabins. From what I've observed through the years, the choices were random. I mean come on, they put Reid and Pogue in the same cabin our first year at camp. The last I heard of Melody Bernstein, their counselor that time, she was still getting therapy in Boston. But maybe they'd learned their lesson this year because Dartmouth and Harvard were the farthest away from each other.

We gathered around in the common room which was furnished with different blue-colored seats and tables. I saw Gray Mason, a guy from our class sitting with a girl I didn't know. There was also Benjamin Bass, a guy from my crew team. I didn't know who the other guys were, but two of them were probably the twelve year-olds. The girls were huddled together, whispering with each other. Even the girl with the glasses. We didn't have any twelve year-old girls, but I knew three of them and I wish I didn't.

Kira Snider was a girl from my class who'd been badgering me and the guys since we were in first grade. She would have been pretty, with her green eyes and red curly hair, if only she didn't have a permanent sneer plastered on her face.

She kept winking at me like and it made her look like a cockroach was stuck in her eye. She was one of the girls who weren't afraid to make us notice them. Those who said hi in the hallways or called our houses at night. I ignored her the whole time and made conversation with Benjamin about next year's crew activities.

Then Mark appeared from the doorway carrying a box labeled Yale. It was probably our T-shirts. Last year, I was in Princeton and their color was orange. I'd rather wear blue than orange because Reid kept teasing me how girly I looked last year. But maybe that was because my shirt was a size smaller than what I asked for.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Can someone help me here?" He was holding the door open by himself so I went over and held it for him. He set the box on the coffee table and turned to us. His smile was a little too wide to be genuine and the tone of his voice a little too perky. All the counselors were like that. They made a show of being really energetic, but when they're alone, they probably revert back to their snobby alter-egos.

"So, I see a lot of familiar faces around here," he said. Mark was a counselor last year. Reid's actually and it seemed like he survived that situation with only a few minor scars. I mean that literally because I could still see the scar Reid gave him on his thumb with a fishing hook when Reid pulled the fishing rod abruptly while Mark was baiting it.

"But I'd still like everyone to take their turns in introducing themselves before I give you your standard issued t-shirts and recite the rules and regulations."

We were required to introduce ourselves again even if they announced our names on stage because none of the campers really listen once they're called out. I was one of the first to get called in Yale so I had no idea who my cabin mates were. The old campers, like me, went first. We told them our names, where we were from and some of the hobbies we liked. When it was my turn, some of the girls giggled again but I let that pass.

"Hi," I said to them and smiled. "My name is Caleb Danvers. I'm from Ipswich. I enjoy reading, watching movies and windsurfing during spring break with my friends." It was mandatory to say something about yourself after you say your name and where you come from. Last year I told them I enjoyed snowboarding, which was true, because every year, the four of us went on vacation together with whoever's family is acting as chaperone. On Spring Break, my mom took us to Fiji where we learned to windsurf.

Kira made a big show about how she travelled across Europe with her parents and shopped at the most expensive stores. A lot of good that'll do, when all we'll ever wear are the blue shirts.

After our turns, the newbies went. The girl in glasses went first.

"Hi, my name is Kate Tunney and I'm from Manhattan Island, New York." Even if she was wearing glasses, she wasn't like the girls you saw in TV who were defined as nerds or dorks or geeks. She seemed confident even with the eyewear and it made you not want to tease her about it. For a second out at the bus and the auditorium, I thought she was one of the shy ones.

"I love watching movies, shopping and making scrapbooks." Kira applauded her and I wondered, if Kira approved of her, maybe she wasn't so nice after all. After the introductions and distribution of t-shirts—we each got three in case we forgot laundry day—Mark read the rules and regulations from a sheet of paper.

"Okay, Yale cabin. Campers are to wake up bright and early at the sound of the bronze horn." The horn was a huge metal sculpture that looked like a huge horn. It wasn't really bronze, just brass I think, but it was spray-painted bronze anyway. And it didn't really work. There's a speaker inside that played the sounds of horns to wake us up. "If you fail to adhere to that rule, volunteer cabin members will be allowed to do anything necessary—but not harmful or lethal—to wake you up in time for chow." Us boys sniggered and nudged each other at that announcement. Although the norm has made us up to be oversleeping sacks of potatoes, pre-pubescent boys have far different sleep patterns from teenage boys.

Gray was already whispering about how we'd wait when the horn blows and throw water balloons at the girls if they were still asleep.

"Campers are not allowed to go out of the cabin after curfew and lights out mean literally lights out. The administration building's gonna cut the power off on every room except for the common room and restroom of every cabin. This is for the ADHD kids who don't want to stop playing videogames or the insomniacs who love blasting loud music. If any of you hear Reid Garwin singing, inform me immediately and I will transfer you to another state." This elicited laughs from everyone, including me, but if Reid found out Mark was making him the butt of his jokes, whew. I wouldn't wanna be around town after Reid's Awakening.

"Boys and girls are not allowed to stay in each other's rooms when I'm not around," Gray and Benjamin groaned but I was mortified when Kira started arguing because of me. Mark gave me as sympathetic smile and continued to read the rules. I practically memorized it all my first year so I decided to see what the others were doing.

_Hey, anyone there?_ I called out mentally.

_Is that you God? Oh, no. It's just Caleb._

_Funny, Reid. Anything good happening at Dartmouth? _I was still pretty mad about that comment he made about being addicted to my powers when they get Awakened. But as usual, we just pass it off and never talk about it. I don't even know why he thought that way.

_Not much, old chap_, Reid said emitting a British accent. _Most of the birds here ain't worth a wanky off the telly._

_Oxford's in England. Dartmouth's in America,_ I explained. _And I have no idea what you just said._

_Neither did I. The accent's for Elizabeth Knave, the new girl from Devon. She thinks I'm hilarious. That's good, right?_

_How would I know? I've never had a girlfriend. _That sounded even more pathetic in my head.

_I did see you rooming with Kira._ Even in my head, I could feel Reid's taunting laughter.

_It totally sucks, man_, I told him. _Did you happen to bring a string of garlic somewhere?_

_It'll take more than that to keep her from molesting you. Jesse Fairer said he heard some of the girls say she's got her period already._

_That's disgusting man._ Only Reid would find a girl's monthly visit enticing.

_Oh, yeah, speaking of girls,_ Reid said. _I forgot. Melissa Gaines is here and Kenneth Gardiner 's making a pass at her. Want me to punch him?_

_Cut it out, Reid. Melissa's not my girlfriend, okay?_

_You're just engaged!_ Pogue said as he joined the conversation in a mock lovey-dovey voice.

_Shut up!_ That was all I could think of saying. It wasn't official yet but Melissa's parents and mne were rumored to have had the "dinner" where they talk about our "future". I looked at my cabin members who weren't paying any attention to me. I probably looked like a mental patient looking thoughtful and then scowling at himself.

_Hey, let's meet behind the horn after curfew_, Pogue suggested.

_It's the first day, Pogue_. I told him. _What if we get caught?_

_Caleb, Pogue's got a point._ Tyler joined in. _We can't find Gorman during the day because we'll be too busy with activities._

_I guess you're right_, I told them. _Thirty minutes after curfew. And try not to make a sound when you sneak out._

_Hey! I had no idea they kept the recyclables under my window last year!_ Pogue complained. I heard them all laughing and I tried to suppress my own laughter. I ended up smiling to myself when Kira appeared in front of me.

"Thinking of me?" she purred.

_Ooooohhhh!_, my friends exclaimed. That was the last thing I heard before I cut my power off.


End file.
